This invention relates generally to intruder detection systems and, more particularly, to an intruder detection system having a monitoring assembly mounted to a dog collar about a pet's neck configured to detect sounds indicative of an intruder and having a response system situated remote from the monitoring assembly for emitting sounds intended to intimidate and scare away an intruder.
Intruder detection devices are well known in the art, such as basic motion sensors that, when triggered, cause lights to illuminate a predetermined area. For instance, one or more motion detectors may be mounted proximate a house, garage, or commercial business and configured to energize one or more spot lights if movement within a predetermined area is detected. However, when the intruder is a rodent, dog, or non-human intruder, lights alone are ineffective to intimidate or scare away the intruder.
Similarly, a residence at which a pet dog is present in an outdoor environment might not be able to intimidate and scare away an intruder either. For instance, if an unrestrained dog wanders onto the property, a small dog's yips and squeaky barks are unlikely to scare away the more menacing animal or a human intruder. By contrast, a more menacing sounding guard dog would be more effective at urging the intruder to leave quickly and not return.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an intruder detection system mounted to a domestic animal's neck collar which, when an intruder is detected, activates a remotely positioned speaker to emit menacing “guard dog” barking so as to scare away the intruder.